One type of cold cathode gas discharge display device which has been known and available commercially for many years is known generically as a segment type device. This type of device includes one or more groups of cathodes, each group including a plurality of cathode electrodes in the form of linear segments usually arrayed in a figure "8" pattern and a display is provided by energizing one or more cathodes to form the desired character. In manufacturing segment-type display devices, particularly flat panels, the cathode segments are formed on the panel base plate and then they are outlined completely with a layer of insulating material. This is done to provide sharply outlined segments.
Because the cathodes are completely outlined, the adjacent uncoated ends of two separate segments must necessarily be spaced apart a distance determined by the coating of insulating material. Under some circumstances, this spacing is so large that continuous cathode glow is not achieved between these adjacent ends and the glowing character does not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance or what is worse, a false display may occur.
The present invention overcomes the above-described problem by providing the cathode-outlining layer but by not outlining the immediately adjacent ends of the cathodes in a group. Although segment-type display panels have been made for many years, this expedient has never been used or suggested.